Shinka! Hebīsupaiku F (Fōsu)
Shinka! Hebīsupaiku F (Fōsu) (進化！ヘビースパイクＦ（フォース）) is the 31st episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on September 14, 2003. Synopsis Plot Masaru is watching the Crush Gear World Championship broadcast on television while his family is having breakfast. The broadcast shows Tazri who is about to battle against Leon, but the latter does not show up. Tazri automatically wins the game after a period of time, and much to the already frustrated Masaru, it turns out that Leon is eating breakfast at the Mahha residence (he finishes all the meal without saving a portion for Masaru). Later, Masaru is going to eat instant noodles at his bedroom. However his meal is interrupted when Leon messes the room with clothes and tries out the Kodama Gear Club shirt with his pet lemur, Wao. Masaru notices that his instant noodles are eaten when he tries to reason with him, much to his despair. At the Sanama building, Tazri meets Sanama and talks to each other, with the flashback of how they used to construct the Crush Gear ring together. Meanwhile, Leon and Masaru are sitting on top of a tree in front of Silver Max. Natsumi receives a phone call from Sanama while Ginjirou and others are watching the boys from below. Then the scene switches to Yuu’s house where Kinichiro drinks tea and comments about it in a dramatic way (to the maid’s fear) before leaving the living room along with Yuu. Masaru and Leon are going up the Sanama building in a window cleaning cradle until they reach the floor where Sanama is seen waiting for someone in front of the elevator inside. As the elevator arrives, it reveals Hidetoshi, Kondo, Saito, Makoto, Natsumi and Ginjirou to Sanama’s chagrin (who is actually waiting for Masaru). After Natsumi tells Sanama that Masaru is outside, he rushes to Masaru only to be stopped by the glass window. At the arena, everyone meets Tazri who is sitting on a chair near the ring. He eventually challenges Masaru to a Gear Fight, and Masaru is very happy for he will be pitting against a Crush Gear champion. Although Mach Justice Sonic is being attacked by Tazri’s Gear, Great Pirates during the duel, the excited Masaru manages to initiate his Nitro and casts Mach Justice Sonic’s finishing move against the Gear. At the same time Ginjirou hears a cracking sound in Masaru’s Gear. Soon after the battle, he takes Mach Justice Sonic from Masaru for inspection. Later in the evening, Masaru and Leon are playing at the beach (they pretend themselves as Crush Gears in battle) before they are seen sleeping at the former's house. The battle between Masaru and Leon is held on the next day. Before the Gear Fight, Masaru is happy to receive the fixed Mach Justice Sonic from Ginjirou but the latter seems to be worried. Tazri is surprised when seeing Masaru and Leon at the ring. During the battle, both of the boys are having fun and initiate their respective Nitros at the same time until Masaru realizes that Leon and Heavy Spike suddenly disappear. It turns out that Leon is hiding at the edge of the ring, and his Gear attacks Mach Justice Sonic from behind the spin block. Then Masaru dodges Heavy Spike's move by casting a wind attack, causing Mach Justice Sonic to be thrown out of the ring (Leon's Gear is thrown out as well after hitting the ground). The championship host points out that both of the Gears are having ring-outs at the same time, and a rematch will be held since the duel ends in a draw. Masaru is called by Ginjirou to meet him outside the arena to talk about Mach Justice Sonic's condition. After Masaru returns to the ring, Leon reveals a new front weapon and attaches it to his Gear; he now names it as Heavy Spike Force. During the rematch, Leon launches Desert Hurricane Earth but Mach Justice Sonic manages to escape from the attack and casts Windy Sonic in return. However, Masaru's Gear is stuck at the rock pillar's claws and Heavy Spike Force makes its finishing move against it. This causes Mach Justice Sonic to be disintegrated, and Masaru becomes disoriented and eventually falls off the ring. The episode ends with Yuu who has just finished his analysis on his new Gear. Trivia * Several look-alikes of Crush Gear Turbo characters can be seen among the spectators when the footage of Tazri commenting on the duel between Masaru and Leon is shown. * Nabeshin cameo: Nabeshin is seen on television along with his World Championship contender, Ichigou Kamakura. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes